Magnus
Magnus is a major character in'' Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2''. One of the generation of vampires sired by Vorador, Magnus was originally among the highest ranking vampires in Kain's Vampire Army(Kain called him "my champion"*). Magnus left Kain's camp the night before the Battle of Meridian, attempting to assassinate the Sarafan Lord and end the war; unfortunately Magnus was defeated, his 'mind stolen' and he was transported to the Eternal Prison. Kain assumed that he, like many other vampires*, had betrayed him. When Kain returned two centuries later, Magnus had become mutilated in addition to his insanity (a fact that prevented his identification until his memory returned), he was the fourth boss character that Kain faced at the end of ''Chapter 8: Bad Blood''. Kain killed Magnus in the Eternal Prison, obtaining the Dark Gift Immolate. Magnus was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Biography Magnus was encountered only in the fourth paradox timeline that gave rise to the events of ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2''.* As such, he was either sired by Vorador or one of his descendants sometime between the Collapse of the Pillars and the Rise of Kain's Vampire Army*. When the army rose to power and began to conquer Nosgoth, Magnus served as Kain's 'champion' and was likely highly ranked in the army, but the night before the Battle of Meridian, Magnus secretly left Kain's camp, attempting to kill the Sarafan Lord alone and end the war. The Sarafan Lord however, was too powerful for Magnus, he defeated the vampire and used "foul magic"* to steal his mind and transport him to the Eternal Prison, where Magnus would be trapped, imprisoned and tortured for the next two centuries. Kain, seeing that Magnus had left his camp the night before the battle, assumed that like many others*, Magnus had betrayed his cause. Two centuries later, Kain returned and in Chapter 8: Bad Blood, he travelled to the Eternal Prison, seeking the Builder and a way of destroying the Device. As he passed through the prison, Kain entered a special 'wing' where several sadistic tortures took place on prisoners; and witnessed a wretch attempting to flee from a powerful vampire. The Vampire, clearly insane, was also heavily mutilated with several areas of skin and flesh had been removed, showing areas of his brain and other internal organs; he also carried a large heavy-looking furnace on his back, which to a certain extent appeared to be embedded within him. The Vampire demanded an allotment of meat and attempted to attack the wretch, but as he approached, two Prison Guardians appeared to protect the wretch and the vampire took his meat allowance from them instead. Throwing the wretch, the insane vampire was able to break the glass between himself and Kain and set about attacking the other vampire. Kain discovered that he could not overpower the insane vampire; finding him to be virtually invincible; instead Kain found a way to trick the vampire, by using Telekinesis to activate a Glyph Seal , raising a platform and dropping the Insane Vampire into a pit of water. Notes Magnus is first observed in the Eternal Prison as heavily mutilated; and this, coupled with his insanity prevents Kain from identifying Magnus until his memory returns. Clearly Magnus' appearance before his injuries was very different from after them. Magnus is suspected to be shown pre-injury in his 'dreamed' recollection of the Battle of Meridian using a character model which resembles the Injured Cabal Vampire (as with many of the other 'traitor-vampires' this detail is incorrect as Magnus wasn't present at the battle). The reason for the damage to Magnus (presumably carried out by the Prison Guardians ) is unknown. In Blood Omen 2, Kain entered the Eternal Prison. He needed to find the Builder, a being who could tell him how to destroy the Device. As he travelled through the corridors of the prison, Kain saw a terrified human. The male wretch was fleeing from a mutilated, mad vampire demanding meat. This vampire had presumably been injured by the Prison Guardians - he had a furnace attached to his back, his brain was exposed, and much of the flesh of his torso had been stripped away, revealing the organs beneath. The mad vampire was stopped by two Prison Guardians. They reminded him that he was "not allowed down there" in that part of the Prison, but he attacked them, thus claiming his entitlement of fourteen hundred ounces or twenty stone of meat per day. The Prison Guardians clearly had difficulty controlling him, and the broken chain hanging from his wrist suggested he had broken free from them; they had not intended to let him run amuck. As the human was surplus to his meat allowance, the vampire threw him into a glass barrier, killing him. The glass broke, allowing the vampire to reach Kain. Kain could not defeat the deranged vampire with brute strength, so instead Kain tricked him into falling into a water tank. This did not destroy the vampire, and later Kain saw him again, ripping other prisoners to shreds as they lay bound on tables. When Kain saw the vampire attempting to chase him across a bridge, he used his 'Telekinesis' Dark Gift to split it, and the vampire was submerged in water for a second time. After Kain had met the Builder, he found he had still not shaken off his pursuer. Again, Kain removed a bridge, dropping the vampire in water. A little later, Kain had to negotiate a maze within the prison. Through the bars, he could see the mad vampire approaching whenever he was caught in a trap. Somehow the creature still lived. Eventually Kain was drawn into a proper confrontation with him. The vampire stood on a rock in the middle of a water pool. Kain had to hide behind statues to avoid the vampire's powerful Dark Gift: 'Immolate'. This gift would have incinerated Kain, but he managed to repeatedly knock the vampire into the pool using 'Telekinesis'. The vampire fled into another area of the prison, and Kain followed to continue the fight. The battle ended when Kain caused a huge statue of Moebius to fall on top of the vampire. He did not appear to be truly crushed, but he had been affected by the impact as the statue shattered around him. As Kain stood over him, the vampire spoke. He was no longer raving or shouting, his voice had become calm and rational. With the return of sanity, the vampire knew Kain. He had once been Kain's champion, the finest warrior in his army. Kain now recognized Magnus, but his memories were tainted with suspicion. He believed Magnus had betrayed him shortly before the final battle with the Sarafan Lord, leaving their camp to ally with his enemy. Magnus told him the truth. Proud and overconfident, he had sought only to serve his master. He had gone alone to the Sarafan camp, hoping to kill the Sarafan Lord and win the war for Kain. The Lord defeated Magnus, robbed him of his mind, then sent him to the Eternal Prison as a punishment. Kain understood the depth of Magnus' loyalty. He granted him the only reward he could - death and a release from his torment. By 'absorbing his veins', Kain acquired the Dark Gift 'Immolate' as Magnus died. Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Boss Category:Blood Omen 2 Characters Category:Stubs